ceauntaygordenjunkfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Ceauntay/The Weekend Warrior: April 15 - 17, 2011
Greetings and welcome back to the Weekend Warrior, your weekly guide to the weekend's new movies. Tune in every Tuesday for the latest look at the upcoming weekend, and then check back on Thursday night for final projections based on actual theatre counts. If you aren't doing so already, you can follow The Weekend Warrior on Twitter where he talks about box office, movies, music, comic books and all sorts of random things. Predictions and Comparisons - 1. Rio (20th Century Fox) - $44.5 million N/A 2. Scream 4 (Dimension Films) - $40.8 million N/A 3. Scooby-Doo! The Movie (Warner Bros.) - $25 million -55% 4. Hop (Universal) - $11.3 million -47% 5. Arthur (Warner Bros.) - $6.8 million -44% 6. Hanna (Focus Features) - $6.8 million -45% 7. Soul Surfer (FilmDistrict) - $6.7 million -37% 8. Insidious (FilmDistrict) - $5.0 million -47% 9. Source Code (Summit) - $4.7 million -42% 10. Your Highness (Universal) - $4.4 million -53% Weekend Overview In a year where we haven't had a single movie open with over $40 million so far, this could be the weekend where we see two movies making that amount as each is sure to bring in large audiences on opposite sides of the movie spectrum while competing for the top spot. Even so, the latest from Blue Sky Studios, Rio (20th Century Fox), will benefit from having a G rating, which means that parents won't have any reason not to bring young kids on Saturday and Sunday, so it should be able to catch up to "Scream" by Sunday and surpass what's likely to be heavily frontloaded and ultimately do better business over the coming weeks leading into the summer. It should have a great detriment to Warner Bros.' Scooby-Doo! The Movie and Universal's Hop, both in their third weekend, while three of last week's new movies should fight it out for fifth place with a likely photo finish. Being given a semi-wide release to coincide with the anniversary of Lincoln's anniversary, Robert Redford's The Conspirator (Roadside Attractions), starring James McAvoy, Robin Wright, Danny Huston and Tom Wilkinson, will open in over 500 theaters on Friday but probably won't be getting enough attention to get into the Top 10. This week's "Chosen One" is ... A PLAY! SHOCKER! Yes, we decided to shake things up a bit and recommend the LAByrinth Theater's Broadway debut with "The Motherf**ker in a Hat" starring Chris Rock and Bobby Cannavale, which you can read more about below. This weekend last year saw the release of two new movies and while its $19.8 million opening was seen as a disappointment, Matthew Vaughn's superhero comedy Kick-Ass (Lionsgate) still opened at #1, just narrowly defeating DreamWorks Animation's How to Train your Dragon with $19.6 million. The Chris Rock-Martin Lawrence ensemble comedy remake of Death at a Funeral (Screen Gems/Sony) opened in fourth place behind Date Night with $16.2 million in 2,459 theaters. The Top 10 grossed $108 million and guess what? This may be one of the first weekends this year where we beat the same weekend last year... hurray! Category:Blog posts